Sometimes
by pinksocks
Summary: Ianto and Jack, but with a plot. Hopefully new and individual! Very hard M  chapter 2 , profanities from the start. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes, things happen for a reason. A chance meeting in a coffee shop could change your life, for the better. Or worse. We only tend to hear about the chance meetings that start with a bang; the ones that end with a dog called Spot and a shared bank account. But what about all the other chance meetings? The ones that end in a bang, but the type that combusts the lives of everyone it touches. I think these chance meetings should be told, so this is the story of my chance meeting. Tell it I must.

* * *

_

"SHIT!" Ianto screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity. He turned as red as lipstick, and apologised profusely. He stood there still holding the handle, staring at the cracked mug on the floor and the brown liquid spreading over the floor, coming to stop just short of a ladies' handbag. He sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't done more damage than he had, and looked around to find a mop to clear up the mess that he'd made. He searched fruitlessly, only finding staring eyes, until an assistant took pity on him and rushed over with a mop and a bucket full of soapy water. He held his head down, concentrating on the floor and not getting the coffee on the ladies' handbag, leaving Ianto to just stand there holding the handle with a sheepish look on his face and avoiding the gaze of the rest of Starbucks. Finally, the assistant had finished and looked up to meet Ianto's eyes. Ianto stopped feeling sheepish, and instead concentrated on the man's eyes. He had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. They were flecked with grey around the edge, and turned into periwinkle blue near the pupil. Ianto was so entranced that it took him a few seconds to realise that the man was talking to him, and engage his brain enough to listen.

"...Sir? Are you listening to me?" The owner of the beautiful eyes said. "I can get you a free refill, the mug was faulty, it was Mocha, wasn't it?"

Ianto cleared his throat, and croaked "Yes please. I'm sorry for being a pain."

"Oh, it's not your fault Sir. You didn't know the mug was going to break. If you come over to the counter then I can get you that refill, just give me a second to put the mop away." He flashed Ianto a smile that said he wanted to give Ianto more than a refill, and sauntered off.

He blinked a couple of times, gathered his wits and walked over to the counter. He watched the mysterious man at the machine pouring milk into the blender and setting it up. The man turned and flashed another grin at Ianto, revealing dazzling white teeth. How a man can work in a coffee shop and look like that Ianto didn't know, it was a crime for his buff physique and chiselled features to not be on a billboard 20 foot high for the world to see and drool over, men and women alike.

He strut over to the collection point that Ianto was currently holding himself up with, and handed Ianto a new mug of coffee, with cream and sprinkles on. "Have a nice day now." The man winked, and called out after him as Ianto started to walk away. "Sir? You forgot your napkin." He handed Ianto a folded napkin that he'd left on the counter. He turned around once again, and started to serve the next person in the queue. It wasn't until Ianto had tucked himself up the corner of the shop on the downstairs level and had regained part of his dignity that he realised the napkin had the name Jack scrawled across it along with a mobile number. He burned red once again and tucked the napkin into his jacket pocket, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

Ianto didn't return to that Starbucks for a few weeks. The shame of making such a fool of himself led to him using the Starbucks ten minutes away, even though it meant he had to catch the earlier train in order to make it to work on time and still get his morning coffee. When he was absolutely sure that the regulars and the workers wouldn't recognise him as the man that chucked coffee all over the shop, he caught the later train and braved the shop once more. After spraying himself liberally with cologne and taking more care with his hair than he usually did for work, obviously.  
But Jack wasn't there. Ianto thought nothing of it, apart from mild disappointment, and went about his daily business as usual. However, he started to get annoyed when Jack wasn't there the next day, or the next, or the next. He still had the napkin, but he'd left it too late to ring the man up. Over three weeks had passed since he had seen him last, and a random phone call explaining that he was the man from a couple of weeks ago that spilt coffee everywhere would be awkward on both sides. And, according to the rules of dating, meant that he really wasn't interested and had just found the napkin after looking in his pockets for the mislaid car keys, and fancied a no-strings-attached shag. So Ianto decided to leave it, and hoped that their paths crossed again.  
Little did he know that they would, and very soon.

* * *

Now, Ianto was a keen runner. But he was too self conscious of how much of a twat he looked when he ran to be running the streets, and living in the very centre of Cardiff meant that there wasn't any country lanes that Ianto could run along and work up a sweat before returning home and showering. So Ianto was forced to join a gym. He hated gyms with a passion. They were always full of show offs, stick thin people or severely obese people that had been forced to join a gym by their doctors, or a horrendous mix of all three.

The show offs would spend the whole time on the weights bragging to the world how big their guns were, and how macho they looked. Ianto wanted nothing more than to go over to them, punch them, scream in their faces that they DIDN'T LOOK HARD, WERE PATHETIC AND NEEDED TO GET A LIFE. The stick thin people would stick to a machine for at least an hour on the highest setting, usually the stepper, and make everyone feel sick by displaying their anorexic bodies to the rest of the gym users. Ianto wanted to go over to them, drag them off the machine they were stuck to and down to McDonalds, and force Big Macs and chips down their throat and shout BONES ARE NOT ATTRACTIVE on repeat until they got the message and buggered off from the gym for enough time to put on enough weight to look healthy again. The severely obese people were the worse. They pinched the runners, and then used them to walk at such a slow pace that snails could have got there faster. They sweated profusely, and were that large that they barely fit on the machine without getting stuck between the side bars. Their shoulders and arms were that big that they trespassed onto the machine next to them, forcing everybody to leave a machine free next to each of them. Leaving none of the machines available for Ianto to use, unless he wanted to contend with sweaty arms banging into him as he ran. Ianto wanted to grab them, drag them off the runners and tell them to USE THE FUCKING STREETS IF THEY WERE GOING TO WALK THAT SLOWLY, START WALKING TO KFC AND YOU'LL JUST ABOUT GET THERE BEFORE THEY CLOSE. Gyms always smelt of BO as well, and made Ianto feel sick within a couple of minutes of walking in there. Needless to say, Ianto hated gyms.

He could usually bag a machine, turn his iPod up as loud as possible and let Meatloaf or some other motivating artist make him forget about his surroundings and run solidly until he couldn't run anymore. Then he'd wobble down the stairs with his legs feeling like jelly, pull on his trunks to let the warmth of the Jacuzzi return the feeling to his legs, force himself into the showers and let the hot jets pound his deliciously aching muscles as the endorphins rushed around his system. But Ianto obviously preferred to run in the country at any chance he could, so he didn't have to contend with the show offs, stick thin people and the severely obese.

So Ianto took the opportunity to run in the country when he was away on a business trip, which was conveniently on the edge of the city, meaning a forest was only ten minutes walk from Ianto's hotel. He thought that he couldn't possibly get lost, so long as he stuck to a straight line and followed said straight line back again. He revelled in the fresh air and lack of obese people, until his legs decided that he'd run far enough, especially as he'd have to run back as well. So he turned around and started to run back. It wasn't until three hours later that he realised he was lost. Dense forest still surrounded him, and now he started to panic. The shit really hit the fan, because Ianto Jones never panics.

But just when he thought that he was going to die alone in a god-forsaken forest with his body found by some poor dog-walker three weeks from his death, his soul and sanity was saved by a shadowy figure in the distance.

Great. He was being saved by a shadowy figure. This was looking just peachy.

"HELLLOOOoooOOOO!" He shouted, waving his arms in as undignified a fashion as was possible.

The figure stopped moving. It gradually got bigger, and with more defined features. Eventually, the figure became distinguishable as a man. A tall man. A tall man who was very attractive. A tall man who was very attractive who happened to work in Starbucks, but then disappeared off the face of the earth. Apparently to a forest on the edge of the city.

"Hi... Are you OK? I'm Jack." Ianto was suddenly very self conscious of his running clothes that were about seven years old and the skankiest clothes that he owned. Brilliant.

"I'm Ianto. I'm a bit lost... well, more than a bit lost, I'm very lost... I was running, and I haven't got a clue where I am and it's dark now and it's cold..."

"Whoa, it's OK. It's too late now to get you to where you need to be, but you can stay at mine tonight. It's this way." Jack started off at a leisurely pace back the way he came, and Ianto was left to trot behind him, blessing the fact that Jack seemed to have forgotten all about the mug incident. And, in fact, him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was very pleased that Jack had seemingly forgotten the mug incident, because if Jack didn't recognise him, then this could all be just a harmless; Ianto would stay here for the night, go back to the seminar in the morning and it would all be hunky dory. No first shags involved of any kind, because Ianto was most definitely NOT attracted to men in any kind of way. Especially men who rescue lost runners in the forest from hypothermia, and were generally amazing. Ahem.

Jack's cottage was beautiful. It was covered in ivy, with plant pots outside the front door. The pathway was a winding one through bushes covered in flowers. If Ianto was in any doubt, he now knew for certain that Jack was most definitely gay. Or at the very least, bisexual. There's no way that this is a straight man's home.

The cottage was gloriously warm compared with the temperature outside, and Ianto gladly let the warmth glide over his aching bones. He stood sheepishly in the hallway, waiting to take the lead from Jack. He did, of course, look completely relaxed and comfortable with having an almost-complete-stranger in his house. As you do.

But Ianto was shocked when Jack did a 'come hither' motion with his finger that would have had a nun giving up her vow of chastity. He led him up the stairs, and to the bathroom. This is when Ianto was really shocked. He expected a tiny bathroom, with barely enough room to swing a cat. Not that you would want to swing a cat in a bathroom. This was a cottage, after all. Oh no. This bathroom had a bath big enough for two at least Ianto would say, which he hoped he could test out. Wait, no he didn't, because he was definitely not gay and wouldn't want to share a bath with Jack. Not only that, but it had enough floor space for three people to lie down and do snow angels in. It was, in short, the kind of bathroom you would expect from a hotel. And a bloody posh hotel at that.

When Jack starts to run the bath, Ianto realises that he's trying to save Ianto from hypothermia, or what feels like hypothermia. He's never been this cold in his life. The lowering of his body into the warm water felt as close to heaven as Ianto had ever been. He stayed there until the water became cold, reluctantly got out and wrapped himself in the white fluffy towels that had been warming on the towel rack. This was bliss.

Then Ianto realised the problem. He didn't have any other clothes, and Jack hadn't left him any. He stood there for a moment, debating what to do. Just that moment, Jack knocked on the door. He walked in, and watched the droplets of water running down Ianto's body, and felt his trousers tighten.

"I was just bringing you some fresh clothes, I forgot to give you them." His eyes said that he knew perfectly well that he hadn't given Ianto the clothes, but he had wanted to engrave the sight of Ianto in just a towel into his memory forever more. "I'll be in the kitchen once you're ready."

"Are you feeling better now?" Jack asked innocently once Ianto was comfortably encased in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Ianto hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. The endorphin rush from running so far had left him with a buzz, and the bath was a luxury that he wasn't used to, living in a flat with a bathroom that didn't have enough room to swing a cat, on about a bathtub big enough for a six foot man to comfortably lie down in.

"Brilliant. Thank you so much. I'll be gone as soon as I can in the morning, I'm sorry for causing trouble." Ianto gushed, embarrassed beyond belief for finding himself in this predicament. Even if it was an enjoyable predicament. A very enjoyable predicament.

"Hey, it's fine. Wasn't your fault, and you're not a bother. It's nice to have some company actually, it's just me at night." He glanced at Ianto, hoping that he would get his hidden message.

"I can imagine how lonely it gets out here." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. The hesitation but determination shone in Ianto's eyes, and the want was evident in Jack's. Then the moment was gone as quickly as it came.

"So…dinner? I hope you like pasta. You must be hungry." Pasta. Ianto had a flash of the famous Spaghetti Bolognese scene from Lady and the Tramp, and imagined sharing a plate with Jack.

"I'm starving." Dinner was a friendly affair, but by about half way through, both of them had settled their hunger and were using the pasta to tease each other, Jack more so than Ianto, but he was trying his hardest. In the end, Ianto stood up with the intent to place his bowl by the sink, and was cornered by Jack against the counter. He placed his hands on his hips hesitantly, unsure of how he would react. Ianto leaned in closer, Jack coming to meet him. Their lips touched hesitantly, Ianto freezing in shock for a moment. Then he gathered his wits, and gently started moving his lips. Jack tasted of freedom and reassurance. It soon turned heated, and Ianto was giving as good as he got within a matter of moments. It turned sweet towards the end, and they parted reluctantly. Ianto was in a daze.

"...You alright?" Jack said, smiling at his innocence. He nodded, and smiled in return. He lean in again, and Jack meets him half way again in a clash, both letting go. Jack grabs his hair, and pulls just hard enough to verge on pain. They crash towards the lounge, stumbling into the room and crashing onto the floor. They break apart laughing, and gradually close to silence. Ianto notices the roaring fire in the hearth and the rug that they have just fell upon.

"Do you want to do this?" Jack whispers. "You can change your mind if you want at any point." Hesitating a moment, Ianto nods. A small, subtle nod that was loaded with meaning, more than any words could ever convey. Sometimes, actions say it better.

Jack smiles, and barely brushes his lips with his. He trails butterfly kisses across his cheek, down his neck and collarbone and round the neck of his t-shirt. Ianto sighed contently, stuck between pleasure and arousal. Jack stroked his hands down his side, teasing the soft skin underneath the hem ever so slightly. Then he pinched the material and gently pulled, so Ianto sat up and let Jack pull the item over his head.

"Only if you do the same..." Ianto hissed, and pull Jack's shirt off nowhere near as gently. It caught on his head, and Ianto had to pull hard to remove it. He ran his hands over the hard surface, stroking the muscles and getting used to the feeling of another man's chest. It was...peculiar, to say the least.

"Ianto, do you want to... we don't have to do anything, but if you think you might want to then I'll go and get the stuff before we get carried away." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes for a moment. Ianto knew in his heart that this was right. He nodded. Jack grinned and pushed himself up, and ran out of the room. This was probably a mistake, as it gave Ianto time to sit and contemplate what the fuck he was doing.

He wasn't even gay, for God sake. Why was he doing this? Because you've always wanted to do this, have a cock up your arse. To see what it was like. No, I haven't. Why am I doing this? I need to stop, and get away. Ianto, just do it. You'll only regret it if you don't.

The internal battle in Ianto's head stopped when Jack walked back in, carrying a tube and a condom. He looked gorgeous. The light from the fire danced across his muscles. His jeans were slung low on his hips, displaying the band from his boxers and a tantalising line of hair leading to a place that Ianto couldn't wait to explore.

He smiled at him, and dropped down again to Ianto's level. Ianto stopped thinking, and made a vow to simply feel. And enjoy.

They kissed again, letting the passion pick up again. Ianto, feeling brave, popped the button on Jack's jeans and pulled them down, exposing the red boxers and pulling them down slightly at the back to show the crease of his bum. He left them around his thighs, and went back to Jack's chest. Jack mimicked his movements, only urging Ianto to lift his hips to pull them off completely and flinging them to the side, and dispose of his own.

Ianto couldn't believe how smooth Jack's chest was. It was completely hairless, and he couldn't get enough of it. Jack teased his finger around the rim of the boxers, and Ianto shuddered. He let Jack pull them off, slowly exposing his manhood to the air, making him hiss at the feeling of the material moving over him. Jack grinned at him, grasping a hand around him delicately. Ianto thrust upwards, he couldn't help it, and moaned softly.

Ianto realised that Jack still had his boxers on, so quickly remedied that and moved his eyes over the entirety of Jack. He was...perfect. How the man was not a model, Ianto didn't know. His cock was huge, which made him shiver in nerves, but also in need. Which scared him, but he didn't dare think more about it.

Jack kissed down from his mouth all the way to his cock, placing a lick across the tip. There he lavished attention, and had Ianto almost coming on that alone. He stopped a second, and lubed up his fingers. Ianto cracked an eye open, staring at him suspiciously.

"I'll be gentle, promise." He kissed him on the nose, and then went back to lavishing attention onto his cock, taking the entirety down his throat in one swoop. Ianto screamed, grabbing Jack's hair and promptly forgot about the fingers until Jack touched his arse with the back of his hand so not to startle him, and then ran the finger around his entrance. Ianto decided to just go with it and see what happened, so he relaxed. Jack's mouth left his cock, and he bought himself up to Ianto's eye level. He hitched Ianto's legs over his shoulders, and let them rest there. Then he slowly pushed the finger inside of him, watching Ianto intently for any change. Ianto didn't know if he wanted more if he wanted it out of him. It felt...strange...

"Weird?" Jack whispered at him.

"Yeah..." He whispered back. At least that was what it was supposed to feel like.

Another one wiggled in, and he felt a twinge of pain. Nothing major, but a twinge that had Ianto tensing up for a moment before relaxing again. They started moving apart, making scissoring actions. Ianto had visions of nursery with the safety scissors, and had to fight the urge to laugh. At least it distracted him from the burn that was building.

"Sorry..." Jack whispered as another one joined. Now that hurt, and Ianto's eyebrows furrowed. They moved in and out of him at a slow pace, and the pain soon disappeared and left Ianto wanting more. He moaned in frustration when the fingers left him.

"Stay relaxed..." Jack whispered, and Ianto felt the head of Jack's cock resting against his arse. He had a moment of panic, until Jack, sensing this, kissed him again. A moment later he pushed inside him, keeping an agonisingly slow and steady pace until he was all the way in. Ianto made a pain-filled sound that was somewhere between a cry and a gasp and grasped at his hair, pulling on the strands in shock. Jack stroked one hand on his hip in a comforting motion, and with the other extracted Ianto's hands from his hair and entwined their fingers in a strong grip instead. Ianto gratefully squeezed, trying to control the pain and the urge to pull away. He could honestly say that he felt like a broom had been shoved up his arse. Admittedly a burning, delicious broom, but a broom all the same.

"I'm sorry, the first time always hurts. It'll get better. Trust me?" Ianto tried to control his breathing, and nodded. Jack linked their other hand, and waited for Ianto to stop shaking, attempting to distract him with kisses on his hand. Didn't really work, but points for trying. Eventually he calmed down, his grip loosening and his body stopping shaking. Jack smiled softly, moving Ianto's hands to his chest while he bent down towards Ianto, guiding his legs to wrap around his hips. Ianto accepted Jack, kissing him softly to show him that he was fine and to thank him for being so patient. The intimacy had increased tenfold in a matter of seconds. Jack tried a thrust, small in movement but great in response. He nudged the spot inside Ianto from this angle that has him crying out, the last of the pain leaving his features and being replaced by pleasure. Jack took hold of his hips and pulled out slowly, and pushed back in just as slowly in an attempt to stop the pain from entering Ianto's features again, nudging that spot making him grasp at his chest. Jack grinned down at him, letting the pleasure wave over him now that he could. Ianto just moaned, and grinded back down to try and re-create that feeling again.

They moved slowly into a steady rhythm, their thrusts gradually becoming faster and deeper until Ianto gasped again and pulled Jack to a stop when his cock was so far inside him that he could feel him in his throat. They paused for a second and let the pleasure wash over them until Jack pulled out and lifted Ianto up at the same time, so he landed on top of Jack as he lied down, Ianto's legs ending up on either side of Jack's. Ianto cried out as the change in position let Jack go even further inside of him, touching a raw spot of previously unmapped territory. Jack thrust up and moved that extra couple of millimetres that had his whole cock encased inside that incredible slick heat.

"Oh my god..." Ianto moaned in pleasure. He eased up and back down, Jack lifting him in support. Ianto couldn't help it, his cock spurted all over Jack's chest and he moaned loudly enough to be heard three doors down. Thank God they were in the middle of the countryside, with no one around for miles.

Jack flipped him back onto his back. He'd be damned if Ianto only came once on his first time. He waited for a couple of seconds to let him regain his breathe, and started to thrust again. Ianto's cock started to harden again with renewed interest, and he cried out every time that his over-sensitive prostate was touched. Within a couple of minutes he was releasing his load again, screaming Jack's name. It was only then that Jack allowed himself to come, releasing himself into the condom until he couldn't see straight. They collapsed on top of each other, gasping for breath. Ianto whimpered softly as Jack pulled out of him, his arse smarting sharply. He lay there while Jack tied a knot in the condom and then collapsed next to him, the awkwardness beginning to set in.

"Are you OK?" Jack whispered, reaching a hand to stroke his hair and stopping just short. Ianto nodded, and touched Jack's chest. Neither of them knew the others feelings on cuddling. Jack hedged his bets on yes, and rolled slowly closer to wrap an arm around him. Ianto cuddled in, pushing Jack back so that he could lay his head on his chest. Now he really felt like the girl, even more so than he did when he was the one receiving. Sometimes, actions say it better.

Ianto was asleep within seconds, and Jack didn't have the heart to wake him so that they could move to the bed, so he settled for bringing as much of the bed to them as he could. He extracted himself from underneath Ianto without waking him, which wasn't really that hard as he was dead to the world. He grabbed the pillows and the quilt off his bed, slid one under Ianto's head and chucked the quilt over the two of them. He was glad that they had decided to do it on the rug, so that at least they had something to sleep on.

He lay back down beside Ianto and examined his features. He looked so innocent. That's because he is so innocent, and you've just taken that away. Well done. He sighed softly. Innocence can't last forever, no matter how much you try.

* * *

_This is where the plot thickens. Just like you, I could only see sunshine and happiness on the horizon. And it was, for a while. But then it all changed, in the flash of a camera. _


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose slowly in the sky, seeping through the curtains that they'd forgotten to close. Ianto eased his eyes open and panicked when he didn't recognise where he was. He slowly took in his surroundings, and realised that he was next to Jack. He smiled softly, then he realised what he had to do. No one could ever know about this. So he found his running clothes and put them back on, all the time beginning to hate him. He left the clothes that Jack had lent him in a neat pile next to him, and hunted for a piece of paper.

He found one, eventually, but then didn't know what to say. He stood there with the pen hovering over the page for what seemed like an eternity. Then four words came to mind. The simplest words in the world; words that could make or break civilisations. Words that were used in vain a thousand times a day.

I'm sorry. Thank you.

Ianto did what he had done his whole life; what was expected of him. He followed the road that led from Jack's cottage, and it took him back to the edge of the city. He went back to the hotel, looking like he had just been out for a morning run. He showered, dressed in his suit and went to the seminar, briefcase in hand.

"I'm Mr Jones. I've been the head of the Department for Children in Social Services for around five years…."

* * *

Ianto sighed, and walked into the coffee shop again and joining the queue. His life had become black and white again- get up, go to work, go home, sleep. Day in, day out; the same monotonous bullshit. It all seemed so meaningless and hollow. He might as well be sleep walking.

_But then I saw him again, and everything changed. _

He was just standing there, in front of the till. He didn't notice him at first, and Ianto was tempted to just walk out again and run, as far and as fast as possible. But he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. After an eternity, Jack finally turned his head to see why the next customer wasn't telling him their order. There eyes locked, and time seemed to stop. Memories of that night flashed across Ianto's face. The fear, the uncertainty, the pure love.

Jack did what Ianto didn't have the confidence to do- he took him by the arm and led him to a table in a corner. The rest of the staff simply shrugged their shoulders and carried on, one moving in to cover Jack's recently vacated place at the till. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the threads of questions hanging in the air, creating a web between them that could be broken in an instant. The fact that were simply there was enough for the moment. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words.

Eventually, Jack broke the silence. "Why did you go? You didn't… say goodbye."

Ianto couldn't meet his eye. "I had to get back to go to the seminar." It was barely more than a whisper. He simply nodded. Jack reached out and touched his hand- a gesture that was full of meaning, emotion brimming over to create… something new.

_And then it happened. The flash of the camera that destroyed my life. _

They both jerked and whipped their heads round to find where it had come from. The man was using a professional camera, and they had run off the instant the shutter had closed. Ianto gasped in horror, a sound so distraught and painful it left a mark on his soul.

"Why would he take…" Jack muttered. But Ianto didn't hear him; he was too busy sprinting after the culprit. He pushed past the queue of disgruntled customers, women with pushchairs, the elderly with shopping bags, teenagers bunking off. But they were gone.

Heart pounding, Ianto staggered to a stop. Jack had gone as well.

* * *

_It was all over the news the very next day. Thousands upon thousands of letters of complaint were received. Parents didn't want their children to liaise with people who were employed by a gay man. The idiocy of these people was incredible- yet no one put them right. No one made a stand and said "You have no idea what you're talking about, idiots. Sexuality has nothing to do with how well you can perform your job or your right to work with children." So I was sacked within the week. The hate letters are still coming today, three months later. _

_My family were shocked, to say the least. They hadn't known before, why would they? __**I**__ hadn't known before. Suspected, but not known. And they...can't accept it. I don't think they ever will. _

_Jack has just disappeared. It wasn't his fault, really. He just didn't think about the consequences, and who would? It was just a fuck. No, it was so much more than that. It was sensual, special and the start of something amazing that never had the chance to develop and blossom. But I don't regret it. I can't regret it when it felt so right. _

_As for me, I've moved away. I live in Manchester now. I have no idea how the letters still find me, but I'm sure that somewhere, someone is selling my whereabouts. Maybe even Jack, though I can't see that being true when he doesn't know where I am. I work in a bookstore now. I couldn't face trying to build a career again, so I've had to go back to what I worked as when I was a teenager on a Saturday. Its comforting, in a way. So much has happened and yet books have stayed the same. Maybe my story will be written one day and carry on. I doubt it. _

_I only hope that this changes in the future. This can't carry on. Prejudice in any form is wrong, and when it gets to the point where lives are ruined it becomes murder. It must change, and it will. It might just take time. _

_Sometimes, things are different in the future. I hope this is one of those times.

* * *

_

A/N- So there we have it. that has been on my hard drive for so long that I thought I'd never finish it. PLEASE review and let me know what you think! I can't believe its actually up here to be honest..._  
_


End file.
